


How the Sky Falls

by fuzzybatbutts



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Drugs, Other, Overdosing, Resurrected Jason Todd, Sad, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: He was always scared





	How the Sky Falls

**_How long does it take for the sky to fall?_ **

_1._

Jason didn’t remember what it was like being a kid. That was a luxury he was never afforded. It was something he got to watch from the sidelines instead.

_2._

Not by his choice of course, it wasn’t his fault. It was his parents, he remembered all too well.

_3._

God he’d despised them. Not when he was young, but as he grew older. They weren’t doing their best. They never even tried.

_4._

The taste of rotten food and the chill of those rainy nights always seemed to haunt him. He was a greasy rat in torn shoes and an old coat, no one gave him anything, no one cared. Whispers of how he was likely just some junkie brat never escaped him.

_5._

Fuck he’d been a stupid kid. Of all the cars to pick, he’d had to have been cocky. So what it was in crime alley? So what if it belonged to the fucker that’d never bothered with kids like him? Cash was cash, and he needed to eat tonight.

_God I hate bitter things_

Food, huh. Big Mr. Bats bought him food and gave him a weird smirk. He’d grown to hate that in later years. Always the look of “I’m better than you, I know everything”

_7._

Pompous ass

8.

He hated the training. Sure it was fun at times, learning how to kick ass and show those bad guys who was boss! But it was hard. The scars from the time he’d shattered his arm during practice and had to shove bone back under the skin still laced his right arm. His whole body stung some days.

_It was worth it though, huh?_

Jason never felt more free than when he was soaring above the buildings of Gotham like a bird. Feeling the cool night air burn his cheeks, watching the starlight bounce off the ocean in the distance. Jason lived for the night. Night was his domain, his and Batmans, no one could touch him here. 10. Winter was dangerous, and he’d hated patrol. Sure the outfits were changed, sure his shoes dug into the ice, but Bruce often had to grab his collar and yank it back before his face became great friends with the cement.

_Cold huh? You remember that? How it felt closing in on your body?_

Bruce was upset. The bastard was always upset at Jason. It scared him. He was always scared.

12.

“Well I’m sorry I’m not your golden boy! Not all of us can be like him!”

13.

Hearing the crack of that pig’s skull as he fell from the apartment building was music to his ears. The cold stare in Bruce’s eyes was like no pain he’d felt before.

_I tried my best_

_I never knew what it was like to have a Dad_

_I wanted one so bad_

16.

The sounds of breaking some punks nose always made Jason smile. It was a nice way to relieve stress.

17.

Hearing his ribs crack was another story though

18.

The phantom pain still keeps him up at night.

_I can still feel it_

20.

The taste of blood in his mouth wasn’t all that horrible. Very metallic. It coated his tongue

_Oh god the pain_

He didn’t dare move. He was certain bits of his flesh had been ground into the cold floor.

_Makeitstop_

Those screams

_Makeitstopmakeitstop_

Were they his?

_Pleaseohgodmakeitstop_

That ticking noise….

_I hear it everywhere_

He could barely breathe anymore. He knew his left lung had collapsed.

_FUCKwhywon’tthescreamsstop_

He lifted his head up, through the blood dripping into his eyes he could see it.

_I’m so scared, someone, god damn it someone please help me. Dear fucking god someone help me_

A digital clock, only a few seconds left

_He’ll be here_

29.

_The fucker wasn’t there_

30.

HE WASN’T THERE

31.

The shockwave hit first. It tore his eardrums. His eyes popped in their sockets but it wasn’t enough to kill him.

32.

The fire washed over his body as his was blown to pieces.

_You know the brain is still functioning for awhile even after the body dies?_

It was strange seeing his body move without command

33.

Jason didn’t like tight spaces anymore. It made him feel nauseated.

34.

Had he been dead? He must have been. He felt so cold

_They didn’t leave flowers anymore. All the trinkets laying around the stone had rusted or rotted away. The lilies turned to dust under his hands. They'd forgotten him._

36.

He’d been replaced.

37.

HIs new father abandoned him just like his old one. Replace the damaged model for the newest edition. Standard procedure.

38.

He couldn’t think anymore. His body ached. His emotions had run dry that moment. Only a few months ago. Bruce never smiled at him the way he smiled at that new boy. He actually looked happy

_He looked so happy_

40.

Maybe he’ll always be happy now. Why the fuck did he deserve to be happy? He’d left Jason to rot.

41.

He was tired. He just wanted to sleep.

42\. He couldn’t truly hate Bruce as much as he wanted to. Even when they’d screamed at each other, he’d never hated him. He couldn’t. He was the only person in the world who’d shown a street rat like him kindness.

43\. He’ll never know he came back now

44\. He’ll never get to smile at him again.

_Oh god what have I done?_

He’ll never to get to apologize.

_Make the darkness go away_

For failing him

_Please…. Someone help me_

For never being the son he wanted. For being a waste of time. 

_Maybe…. This time_

_Maybe this time he’ll come save me_

_I’m so tired_

_Bruce?_

_Help me I’m so scared_

The pill bottle made a clinking noise as the plastic collided with the ground.

_I was always scared. Just a scared fucking kid._

_I just wanted a family_

_I’ll see you again Bruce, that's a promise. But in another life_

_Maybe you can introduce me to your new kid_

_He must be something to make you smile like that_

_The smile that made you feel like everything was okay_

_Batman’s got it under control_

_But not this time Dad_

_Time’s up for me_

_Heh_

_You’re gonna be late again aren’t you?_

_Figures_

_**Why, it falls every time you close your eyes. So stay awake with me until your eyes burn. I’m not ready for the end yet.** _


End file.
